


Celebrity Crush

by roxy61995



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), chalant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxy61995/pseuds/roxy61995
Summary: Reposted from my Tumblr (roxygeeks95)Zatanna has a celebrity crush and Robin’s little green monster starts to show.





	Celebrity Crush

Zatanna has a celebrity crush. Christian freakin’ Bale.

Yeah, that actor guy.

I’m not the jealous type, but anytime he comes on screen when we watch one of his movies or when a promo of a film that he’s starring in shows up on tv, she always does this kinda… throaty… groan. I know she does it just to get under my skin—that’s just how we roll—but it works…sometimes.

The fact that he’s played a magician in “The Prestige”—one of her favorite movies for some reason—doesn’t necessarily help either. She’s must’ve watched it over 1,000 times and over half of those times, SOMEHOW, she convinces me to watch it with her. Wally says I’m whipped, but she’s just persuasive, okay!

**Every. Single. Time.** she would say “The magic is subpar, but HOLY CHRISTIAN is this good!” and “Uh, his accent is amazing! Did you know he’s really British?”. I mean, **EVERY SINGLE TIME **she would say this, I’m not exaggerating! The latter was actually a surprise to me the first time she asked the question (I don’t just use my detective skills for missions), but now it’s more rhetorical than anything and I just sigh in response.

One time she even said, “You know, if one day they make a Batman movie, I’d think he’d be PERFECT for the role.” She said it so nonchalantly too—that’s not our thing!

I’m pretty sure I avoided her for the rest of the day.

I know I shouldn’t take it so seriously. Dating a beautiful girl like Zatanna, you CAN’T or you’ll be in TROUBLE.

Guys our age flirt with her almost everywhere she goes, regardless if I’m standing beside her or not. I usually just brush it off or give them a smug smile and put my arm around her when I see them staring. I think it’s kinda funny.

Although one day, this guy asked for her phone number when we were in line to get ice cream. When I told him to piss off, he said that he honestly thought I was her little brother! HER LITTLE BROTHER! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!? If one of the rules that Bruce taught me—not to use my martial arts in public— wasn’t drilled in my head, I DEFINITELY would’ve put him to shame then.

I was very displeased— heavy on the ‘dis’.

I got a really big kiss afterward though, so I wasn’t upset for long.

Like I said, those punks don’t really matter. She’s with me and she would never be interested in any of those lowlifes—she even says so herself. But for some reason, her love for that Christian guy, really rubs me the wrong way. 

One day though, I kinda… lost my cool.

\---  
_“Recognized, Zatanna B-0-8”_

“Hello! Where is everyone?”

“We’re in the kitchen Zee!” Yelled Artemis.

When Zatanna walked in, she saw her best friend and her boyfriend sitting at the counter with their books and binders wide open. Great.

“Looks like you two are hard at work.”, she said dryly, walking over to give Robin a kiss on the cheek.

Robin adjusted his sunglasses. “No one else was here yet, so we figured we’d go ahead and knock out our homework.”

No one but Zee and Wally knew his secret identity yet. He had told her in her room a few months ago when he was cheering her up one night about her dad. Robin—well, Dick—had told her about his parents and what happened to them. It was so hard to hear, but she had fallen for him even more that night.

Artemis almost found out whenever she saw Dick alongside Bruce on tv at the Cave. She said, “Hey, that kid goes to my school. He’s just as scrawny as you Robin.” And laughed as she elbowed him in the side. Thank God Wally distracted her afterward. Arty is a smart girl, if she had seen Robin’s face go ice cold or heard Zatanna’s little gasp, she would have figured it out for sure.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Let me change out of my uniform and I’ll be right back.”

“M’kay”, both the non-superpowered heroes echoed.

When Zatanna came back, she put her binder and textbook down at the spot between Robin and Artemis and went to the fridge to grab a snack. All of a sudden she heard Robin shout, “THIS GUY AGAIN! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!”.

Zatanna turned around the see her boyfriend, looking down at her school supplies with utter disgust—heavy on the ‘dis’.

“Do you seriously have magazine clippings of Christian Bale taped all over your binder!?”

“Uuuhh, yeah?” The magician replied, not exactly sure how to answer.

“What’s wrong with that? The guy is hot!” chimed Artemis.

“No, he’s NOT!”

The blonde teasingly poked the boy. “And you would know that why, exactly?”

Robin rolled his eyes behind his glasses. “Whatever! That’s besides the point! ‘Tanna it’s like you‘re obsessed with the guy. It’s kind of creepy!”

“Creepy?”

“Yeah!”

“So, what would better suit the looks of my notebook Boy Wonder, you?”

Robin paused. “Well… yeah!”

“Now that’s creepy.” jabbed Artemis with a snort. The caped crusaders protege gave her his best Bat glare.

Zatanna laughed. “Robin, are you jealous?”

His sunglasses didn’t hide the deep blush spreading across the raven-haired boy’s cheeks one bit.

“Aww! You’re so cute!” cooed Zatanna, trotting over to hug her boyfriend–even with his arms crossed over his chest–and kissed him on his forehead as he pouted.

Artemis couldn’t take it and belted with laughter, then stood up to walk out of the room. “I am so going to tell Wallace about this later!”

Robin was not impressed. “I hate you!”

“You’re adorable Boy Wonder. But, I only have eyes for you, so there’s no need to be envious of Christian Bale. Besides, he’s in his thirties and I’m fifteen. That’d be pretty gross if he returned my feelings.” Her nose turned up. “I’m pretty sure I’ll never meet him in my life either.”

The detective sighed. “I know ‘Tanna. It’s just hard sometimes seeing you so interested in someone that’s not me.

Zatanna laid her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder and hummed. “Ok. I’ll won’t declare my love for him so often and I won’t make you watch his movies with me anymore either.” She giggled. “BUT, my binder stays the same though.”

Robin smiled and unfolded his arms to wrap them around his girlfriend’s waist. “That’s ok. I’m sorry I overreacted.”

Zatanna put her arms around his neck. “And you know, if you give me a picture of us, I’d definitely put it on the front of my other binder.”

Dick grinned up at her. It’s her favorite. “I think I can arrange that.” He pulled her close to him and leaned in to kiss the girl on the lips. That was his favorite.

When they came up for air, Zatanna’s eyebrows were pulled together.

“What’s wrong ‘Tanna?”

“You know, I was just thinking. Who’s your celebrity crush?”

That’s when Robin smirked and did this kind of… throaty… groan.

Zatanna’s eyes went big._Uh oh!_


End file.
